Just One Innocent Kiss?
by XxTouya-AyaxX
Summary: as Inuyasha and Kagome share their last kiss together before breaking up, he starts to want her back. please read and give me a better summary!rated for language.


**Just One Innocent Kiss?**

_Disclaimer: I will own Inuyasha but before I do, I will write fanfics for the time being._

_**White Dymend**__- Now since this is only a oneshot, I doubt people will put this on their favorites. I'm not very good at summaries, so after you read this, plzz give a summary that might be better than my summary for this short story. _

Inuyasha walked briskly to Usagi Park where he had Kagome waiting. '_I have to do this, just have to,' _he thought. _' all I have to do is tell its over and that I'm now with her sister.' _Inuyasha told himself. But as he thought about Kagome, he thought about her smile. The smile that always brightened anyone's crappy day.

And the laugh that always brightening any gloomy room. She always made him smile, she was the first one to make him smile when his dog Fluffy (a/n: wink wink! Kagome named it) died. He had that dog ever since it was a pup. Kagome always looked so innocent and fragile… but she wasn't inside she was tough and come to think of it she wasn't very innocent.

She loved him, she told him herself. He said he loved her back. Her family loved him and his family loved her.

The day his mother died no one was there to comfort him except for Kagome. That horrible day she told him it was ok and that she knew how he felt, her dad died the same way…. Murder.

He comforted her when her grandpa past away. They've always been there for each other either good or bad. she had trusted him, told him all her secrets, and he had trusted her, he told her all of his secrets (a/n: doing this is really making me wanna have a boyfriend!)

Even though everyone said they were the perfect couple, they always said they weren't. they would fight over the funniest things like: who ate the last piece of pizza, who's crashing on the couch, who made the first move, etc. then they would make up.

She truly loved him and now he was going to break up with his girlfriend of nearly 4 years just because of her sister.

Her slutty sister Kikyou. Inuyasha knew Kikyou was jealous of Kagome, she has everything she doesn't. Brains, beauty, friends (sober ones), and she has the best boyfriend any girl could ever have.

Just because of Kikyou, he told Kagome to meet him at Usagi Park. The place where they first met, where they had their first date, their first kiss and now the place where he was calling it quits.

Inuyasha was broken, he couldn't believe what he was actually going to do was real and why he was doing it. The first week him and Kagome started dating, and the day he met her sister was the day he started cheating on Kagome for the whole time they were together and she never found out. And suddenly Kikyou goes out and threatens him that if he doesn't break up with Kagome she'll tell her what's going on between them.

He had to break up with his true love just because of a threat that could ruin his reputation at school.

'I'm such an asshole,' he thought.

Kagome sat on her and Inuyasha's favorite bench, the one under the Sakura tree. The same bench where they first kissed. 'I wonder what he wants, he sounded really nervous on the phone,' she thought.

Kagome slowly smiled remembering overhearing her mom talking on the phone. She was talking to Inu's dad. They were talking about an arranged marriage. (a/n: I don't know if japan does arranged marriage or not but its my story so my rules.)

"Kagome and Inuyasha getting married would be perfect Mr. Taisho," she remembered hearing her mom say.

Kagome touched the necklace Inu gave her for Christmas last year. 'Inu's Girl' was what it said. It was made of diamond and somehow she had this feeling that Inuyasha made it. How he knows how to make necklaces was beyond explanation.

She looked and saw Inuyasha walking towards her, his long silvery hair swaying in the breeze. "hey!" she called amd waved at him. "hey," he said as he approached her.

"so Inu, what's the problem?" she asked making a face of concern. He always loved that look it just made him feel like he was melting. "Kagome, we have to talk," he said as he took her hand and sat down on their favorite bench.

Kagome got even more worried. He only said Kagome when he was serious, real serious.

"this is hard to say but I'm gonna go right out and say it, there's someone else I've been seeing." he said immediately wishing that he Kikyou the millisecond she talked to him. The hand that had been holding his tightly went limp.

"who is it," she asked. her eyes were blank so he didn't know what she was feeling. But it was radiating off her like gigantic heat waves. She was sad yet angry but calm. He wondered why cuz he thought she would berserk on him.

"K-ki-Kikyou," he choked out. She pulled her hand away from his like it was poison. "I knew it, that bitch," he heard her mutter. "so I guess this means that we're over," she said softly still calm.

"yeah I guess so," he said realizing how sad she felt.

"hey, Inu can I just have one more kiss before we leave each other? Just one innocent kiss? She asked him. He gulped and nodded. She put her lips on his and he felt like he was in La-La Land (a/n: all of us have been there and you know it lol) the kiss lasted for a couple seconds before Kagome pulled away.

She took off the necklace she adored so much and slipped it into his hand before saying, "Inuyasha, aishiteru, remember that," she said. "sayonara," and with that she walked away, out of his life, forever. (well not exactly forever) now Inuyasha knew how sad she was, really really really really sad. 'I know I fellt something! Think Inuyasha think! Think of ways to win her back!'

Kagome thought about the kiss as she walked away. 'I know I felt something,' she thought. 'but who cares? I know he doesn't.' he had Kikyou, that kiss meant nothing. Besides, that was just, one innocent kiss.

END CHAPTER

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did.

Arigatou for reading! Plzzz R&R!!


End file.
